nick_cfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Fortress: Operation S
Team Fortress: Operation S is an idea for a fan film by Nick C. Based on the first person shooter game, Team Fortress 2. Plot The film starts with multiple people at a business meeting regarding a 'Mission', a woman says she has decided to recruit 'The Worst of the Worst' for the mission. Over the next number of days, 8 people are captured from prisons and homes in America, Scotland, France, Russia & New Zealand and taken to an undisclosed location, the group of 8 are told by Helen the Administrator, that they will be given time off their prison sentences if they complete the mission. The criminals spend the next week training for the mission, unaware of what it is, during the week, Helen's assistant, Miss Pauling, catches the eye of Scott, one of the criminals, codenamed Scout. New Zealand Assassin, Ethan, codenamed Sniper, meets a young woman called Emily, during their talk, Sniper reveals his damaged relationship with his parents. After training, the group are told that their mission is to retrieve a briefcase from Mann Co, the company owned by billionaire, Saxon Hale. They are also introduced to Wilhelm Bumbach, the Medic. The Mercinaries successfully complete the mission while Jack, Misha and Tavish are injured. The group are told that the real mission is to assassinate Saxon Hale, the briefcase will contain information on how to find him. The mercinaries go to where Saxon Hale is said to be, his mansion on an island off the coast of Hawaii. The mercinaries try their best with the mission after setting up a camp, getting past security, while Pyro's mask is knocked off, revealing that Pyro is Emily, much to the surprise of the team (Especially Sniper). Dell, the Engineer, is suspicious about Helen, not sure why she would need Saxon Hale dead, so he finishes his teleporter device and returns to the base back in New York, and he finds a file on Saxon Hale, revealing that Helen intends to have Saxon dead to take over Mann Co, Dell is caught by Helen and her security, however, Dell is able to use his teleporter's return function to return to the island to tell the others. The other 7 mercinaries find Saxon and try to kill him, but Dell arrives to stop them and reveal Helen's plan. The mercinaries spare Saxon's life and return home, where they reveal to Miss Pauling what Helen's real plan is, and Miss Pauling agrees to help them. The mercinaries, Miss Pauling and Wilhelm all encounter Helen and her bodyguards, a fight ensues, while Helen escapes, she activates a security system which calls the police over to the base, while Miss Pauling, Dell, Misha, Jack & Tavish are caught and arrested, Wilhelm, Ethan, Scott, Jacques & Emily are able to escape. Months later, a police officer talking to Helen says that they couldn't find the Sniper, Spy or Pyro, but they did capture the Medic and Scout, who Helen orders to talk to. The officer has Wilhelm and Scott enter, while talking to Helen, Medic tells Helen 'Goodnight!', when it's revealed that the police is really Spy using one of his disguises, Medic shoots Helen with an injector gun filled with a paralysing toxin, Pyro and Sniper are standing atop a skyscraper across the street. Sniper shoots Helen in the head to kill her, afterwards simply saying 'Boom, Headshot!" Cast Tom Dunn as Scott Offer- A vandal from Boston. He is equipped with a Pistol, A vintage pistol (Known as the Lugermorph) and a nail studded baseball bat (Known as the Boston Basher). He is codenamed 'Scout'. TBA as Jack Doe- The self proclaimed leader of the group from Midwest, USA, a former soldier who was kicked out of the army after accidental friendly fire. He is equipped with a rocketlauncher (Known as the Direct Hit), A shotgun and a mining pickaxe (Known as the Escape Plan). He is codenamed 'Soldier' TBA as Emily Grant- Originally coming across as a normal woman, Emily is eventually revealed as the masked member of the group, codenamed 'Pyro'. She is an arsonist from Chicago, Illinois. She is equipped with a flamethrower, a flare gun and a fire axe. TBA as Tavish Finnegan DeGroot- Originally from Scotland, Tavish was arrested for illegal demolition. He is armed with a multi barrel grenade launcher (Known as the Iron Bomber), a stickybomb launcher and a battle axe (Known as the Scotsman's Skullcutter). He is codenamed 'Demoman' TBA as Misha Volkov- From Russia, Misha is a towering man with a vast knowledge of heavy weapons. He was arrested for assault (Later revealed to be an attempt to protect his fiancee from a mugger). He is equipped with his personalised minigun (Which he named Sasha), a Mosin Nagant Rifle (Known as the Family Business) and 2 spiked knuckle dusters (Known as the Eviction Notice). He is codenamed 'Heavy'. Richard Williams as Dell Conagher- A genius inventor arrested for theft, born in Bee Cave, Texas. Dell is equipped with a futuristic styled rifle that fires electrical bullets (Known as the Pomson 6000), a futuristic electrical ray gun gauntlet (Known as the Short Circuit) and an electrical robot arm (Known as the Gunslinger). He is codenamed 'Engineer' Nick C as Ethan Mundy- A trained assassin from New Zealand, arrested for murder. He is equipped with a sniper rifle, several jars of Jarate and a Kukri Knife. He is codenamed 'Sniper' TBA as Adrien Jacques- A masked mercinary who is skilled in camoflague and disguise, he was arrested for identity theft, vandelism and murder. He is equipped with a revolver, a spring loaded blade hidden under his sleeve (Known as the Sharp Dresser), a disguise kit and an invis watch. He is codenamed 'Spy' TBA as Wilhelm Baumbach- A German Medical Doctor, while not a criminal, he lost his medical license for unknown reasons. He is equipped with an invention called the 'Uber' which heals all physical wounds in the blink of an eye and can coat a person in bulletproof skin, he was hired for the mission to heal the team when they get hurt. He is equipped with a syringe gun, his Uber and a bone saw. TBA as Saxon Hale- The assassination target of the mercinaries, he is a billionaire and the CEO of Mann Co. TBA as Helen- The Administrator of the mission, a mean woman who is after Saxon Hale's company, while she originally came across as a protagonistic business woman, she is later revealed as a villain who only wants Saxon Hale out of her way. TBA as Miss Pauling- Scott's love interest, Helen's loyal assistant, when Miss Pauling realises what Helen is really like, she helps the mercinaries stop her. '''Note: '''Michael Lanaghan is considered to play either Wilhelm Baumbach or Saxon Hale Trivia *The Scout's real name in the film is 'Scott Offer', but he hasn't been given a real name in the game. **The name 'Offer' is a reference to American spokesperson, Vince Offer, who some fans of TF2 have pointed out that Scout bears a resemblence to. *In the game, Soldier isn't actually a Soldier, this was changed in the film. *Making Pyro a female is reference to the debate among TF2 fans that Pyro might be an actual female in the game. *In the game, Sniper's Jarate is his own urine, in the film, it isn't revealed what Jarate is. *A major difference between the film and the game is that in the game, the mercinaries are only constantly fighting with eachother, in the film, the mercinaries are given a full mission rather than being forced into a war. *Multiple quotes throughout the film are taken from the Meet The Series. *Multiple weapon designs are changed. **For example, in the game, Sniper's Sniper Rifle is a cross between an M24 and an M40, in the film, it is a .50 Caliber Rifle *In addition to each of the male cast playing their assigned character, each male cast member also played extra characters, mainly background. **For example, all the male cast played a member of the board meeting at the beginning of the film, each played different security guards and police officers throughout the prison scenes and each played different security guards while invading Mann Co. *There are multiple changes to the characters: **One change made to Heavy is that, in the game, his weapon, Family Business, is a pump action shotgun with a retractable stock attatched to the reciever, in the film, it is a Mosin Nagant Rifle ***Ironically, the Mosin Nagant originated in Russia